


Quietly curls up in your heart

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Breakfast, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, belly kisses, golden stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Aziraphale likes the quiet routine he and Crowley have in the morning, tea and coffee and breakfast. With snuggles before and after. Being close to each other, holding each other. Being open with their love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144
Collections: Ace-Friendly Aziraphale Belly Kiss Fics, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Quietly curls up in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful ineffablefool created a collection for Ace-Friendly Aziraphale Belly Kiss Fics and I decided that meant I need to write another one. It got a bit soppy and domestic in the middle but entirely worth it in the end. 
> 
> Also, Crowley is shirtless because I rewatched Fright Night around Halloween and shirtless DT made me decide there needed to be shirtless Crowley somewhere.

Aziraphale enjoyed his morning routines. There was something enjoyable about getting up every morning and beginning with a well-known routine. While Aziraphale still didn't see the point in sleeping, he much preferred to read his books, he found he didn't mind curling up in bed if it meant curling up with Crowley. Now that he was able to curl up with his love. He still rarely slept himself, but he found he was content to curl up with Crowley, wrap his arms around his demon and hold him close while Crowley slept. Some nights though, Aziraphale would sit up in bed and read while Crowley slept. It still worked out best for both of them. Aziraphale would sit with pillows behind his back and a good book to read and Crowley would rest his head on Aziraphale's lap or tummy and listen as his angel read until he fell asleep. Aziraphale liked those nights best.  
  
Last night had been one such night. Aziraphale had been content to sit there and read for several hours. Once morning arrived, he slipped out of bed, leaving Crowley tucked into the warm sheets, and began his morning routine. He prepared the coffee maker for when Crowley finally woke up and he had the kettle on the stove for his morning cuppa. He'd only just sat down on the couch (the large, plush one that Crowley had purchased for them after Aziraphale had moved in) to wait for the kettle to boil when Crowley's sleep rumbled form emerged from the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of black cotton sleep bottoms and nothing else, bare chest and flat stomach exposed as he shuffled towards Aziraphale.  
  
"Everything alright, dear?" Aziraphale asked.  
  
"Yeah," Crowley replied, plopping down on the couch. "Why?"  
  
"That's not what you fell asleep in," Aziraphale commented, as Crowley curled up against him, face nuzzled against Aziraphale's soft belly.  
  
Crowley had fallen asleep in a black tank top and matching sleep shorts, his long legs curled up against Aziraphale's so he could feel the soft flannel of Aziraphale's tartan sleep bottoms against his legs. He'd still been wearing it when Aziraphale had left him a short while ago.   
  
Crowley shrugged. "'S what I woke up in."  
  
Aziraphale hummed in thought. Being the celestial beings they were, their state of dress or undress didn't matter much either way. It was only a matter of what they felt most comfortable in. He placed a hand against Crowley's bare skin and the demon shivered. Aziraphale’s fingers trailed along Crowley’s side again and the demon squirmed.  
  
“Are you ticklish, my dear?” Aziraphale asked.  
  
“No. I’m a demon. Demons aren’t ticklish,” Crowley replied, even as he continued to squirm.  
  
“Oh, but I think you are, dearest,” Aziraphale smirked as his fingers glided over Crowley’s ribs.  
  
Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale rather abruptly. “Angel, please.”  
  
The kettle whistled, startling them both and Crowley jumped up from the couch.  
  
“I’ll get your tea,” he said, heading down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
Aziraphale watched Crowley’s retreating form and frowned. He’d only meant to tease Crowley, but perhaps he’d gone too far. Their relationship was still new, Aziraphale was adjusting to what things Crowley did and didn’t like. Crowley seemed to like most touch. But perhaps tickling was a touch too far. He stood and headed into the kitchen. Crowley was standing by the stove, pouring a cup of tea for Aziraphale in his angel wing mug. His back was to Aziraphale and his focus seemed entirely on the task at hand. Aziraphale walked over and turned on the coffee maker.  
  
“I’m sorry, darling,” he said, leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the stove.  
  
Close but not close enough to touch. He would let Crowley set the pace for a change.  
  
“‘S fine, angel,” Crowley replied.  
  
“But it’s not. And I’m sorry if I crossed a line I shouldn’t have.”  
  
Crowley finished stirring in the vanilla creamer and stepped over to hand the mug to Aziraphale. The angel held the mug with both hands as he looked up at his demon, still afraid to touch without permission.   
  
“I…” Crowley started and then frowned. “It’s not that I don’t like being tickled. It’s… I don’t like how vulnerable it makes me feel. Reminds me a little too much of when I'm in my snake form, all squirmy and no limps.”  
  
Aziraphale's expression softened. “Oh. Oh, my dear, I am so sorry.”  
  
Crowley shook his head, placing his hands over Aziraphale's. “You didn’t know. I’m not upset.”  
  
“I’m still sorry. I overstepped.”  
  
Crowley put his arms around Aziraphale’s round middle. “It’s fine, angel. No harm.”  
  
Aziraphale smiled. He wanted to reach out and touch Crowley in return, but his warm mug was still held between them. Wisps of steam drifted up, drawing Aziraphale’s attention to the spattering of red hair on Crowley’s chest. He looked up at Crowley who nodded. Aziraphale held his mug steady in one hand and reached out with the other, laying his palm flat against Crowley’s chest.  
  
“We spent so much time together, so close. But never close enough. I relish in having you close to me, every day and every night. But I never want you to feel uncomfortable,” he said.  
  
“The same goes for you, angel,” Crowley replied, giving the angel’s plump sides a gentle squeeze.  
  
Aziraphale smiled and leaned up to kiss Crowley on the lips. One of Crowley’s hands came up to cup Aziraphale’s cheek as he deepened the kiss.  
  
“Love you,” Crowley whispered against his lips.  
  
“I love you too, dear heart,” Aziraphale whispered back.  
  
Crowley kissed him again and rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s. They stood together, comfortable in the gentle touches and closeness they could have now.  
  
“Breakfast?” Crowley asked, moving only enough to look at his angel.  
  
“Yes, please.” Aziraphale smiled at him.  
  
Crowley kisses his forehead and stepped back. Aziraphale moved to sit at the table and watched as Crowley pulled out supplies to make them pancakes while he sipped his tea. Crowley sipped at his coffee (which he’d added in vanilla creamer and six sugars) while he mixed up the pancake batter and poured the mix into perfect little circles in the frying pan. Aziraphale was a little bit amazed at the skill Crowley had for cooking when he rarely ate. He watched Crowley flip pancakes in the air and catch them back in the pan with ease. Aziraphale chuckled at all of it.  
  
Crowley quirked an eyebrow at him. “What's so funny?”  
  
“This." Aziraphale motioned between the two of them. "Us. We’re so domestic." He giggled again.  
  
“Disgusting,” Crowley said with a grin. “I love it!”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Crowley barely remembered to set the pan down before he jogged over to lean in and kiss Aziraphale again.  
  
“You’re stuck with me, for the rest of forever.” Crowley grinned.  
  
“It wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Crowley kisses him again and snapped his fingers, decking out the table with plates of pancakes, various jars of syrup, bowls of fruit and whipped cream.  
  
"Crowley," Aziraphale mock-scolded.  
  
Crowley shrugged. "What? Breakfast was almost ready anyway."  
  
"Oh, but I love watching you cook."  
  
Crowley snapped his fingers again and all the dishes and foods disappeared.  
  
"Crowley!" Aziraphale actually scolded.  
  
"What?" Crowley held his hands out defensively. "I thought you wanted to watch me cook?"  
  
Aziraphale frowned. "You're being ridiculous. And frivolous."  
  
"Heaven and Hell have left us alone. We can do whatever we want. No more rude notes." The frown deepened on Aziraphale's face. Crowley let his arms fall, defeated. "Tell me what you want, angel."  
  
Aziraphale sighed. He wanted many things, but being cruel to his demon was not one of them.  
  
"I want you," he said, softly. "And breakfast."  
  
Crowley leaned in and kissed his angel. "You can have both. And whatever else you want." Crowley snapped his fingers once more and the breakfast spread reappeared. "Better?"  
  
"Yes." Aziraphale smiled. "Thank you, my dear."  
  
Crowley smiled and sat down in the chair closest to Aziraphale. He watched as Aziraphale dished up his plate, a nice stack of pancakes piled high with blueberries and boysenberry syrup and whipped cream. Crowley made sure he added a couple of pieces of sausage, already infused with maple syrup. Crowley dished up his plate, only a couple of pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup. Plenty of sides of sausage though.  
  
Aziraphale ate happily, savoring each bite. He was careful to make sure each bite had pancake, syrup, berries and whipped cream. Each bite was followed by a sound of satisfaction and enjoyment. Crowley watched, barely eating his own food, enthralled as his angel enjoyed each and every crumb.  
  
"What?" Aziraphale asked, looking at Crowley as he dabbed syrup from his lips with a napkin.  
  
"Nothing," Crowley replied, leaning his head against his hand.  
  
"You've been staring, dear."  
  
Crowley grinned. "I love you."  
  
Aziraphale smiled, a slight blush on his round cheeks.  
  
Crowley leaned forward as he continued, his beautiful eyes never leaving his angel. "You said you love watching me cook. Well, I love cooking for you because of how happy eating food makes you."  
  
Aziraphale reached across the table to hold Crowley's hand. "Oh dearest, you are so good to me." With his other hand, he reached up to cup Crowley's cheek. "I love you, dearly."  
  
Crowley leaned into Aziraphale's touch. "And I love you, angel." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's palm.  
  
Aziraphale had spent so much time denying himself, denying that he and Crowley were even friends, that now that he could love Crowley unrestrained, he savored every minute of it. He knew that Crowley felt the same, uncovered golden eyes looking at him with nothing but love.  
  
"Done with breakfast?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale nodded. "Let's go have a cuddle then."  
  
Crowley stood and held out his hand to Aziraphale, who took it as he stood. He wasn't sure if Crowley meant for them to return to the couch or head to the bedroom given that Crowley was still in his sleep bottoms, having never changed during breakfast. Crowley led them into the living room and the plush couch. Aziraphale sat down, made himself comfortable in a reclined slouch with pillows behind his back and head.  
  
Crowley slotted himself next to Aziraphale, head rested against Aziraphale's plump middle. Aziraphale put his arms around Crowley, fingers idly carding through the demon's hair. After a few minutes, Aziraphale felt cold fingers worming their way in between the buttons of his shirt and vest.  
  
"Your fingers are freezing, dear," he said, placing a hand over Crowley's.  
  
"'S why I'm trying to put them against your warm belly," Crowley almost but didn't quite whine. "And you wear too many layers."  
  
"You'd probably be warmer if you put on more clothes," Aziraphale placed a hand against Crowley's still naked back.  
  
"Rather snuggle you for warmth."  
  
Aziraphale sighed and with a snap, changed into his flannel, tartan sleep clothes and matching slippers. Crowley's hand slid under Aziraphale's shirt and splayed across as much of Aziraphale's stomach as he could. Soon the cold digits began to warm up. Aziraphale went back to carding his fingers through Crowley's hair and held his demon close, letting his warmth spread out to envelope Crowley. Soon Crowley seemed to melt further against him. Crowley lay with his head against Aziraphale's belly, eyes closed and as Aziraphale's fingernails scratched at his scalp, he seemed to almost purr.  
  
"Read to me, angel?" Crowley asked.  
  
"Of course, my dear."  
  
Aziraphale summoned up one of his favorite books and began to read aloud, the hand not holding the book still carding through red hair. As he read, Crowley's hands inched up, exposing Aziraphale's bare skin, stretch marks and all to the open air. Crowley glanced up at Aziraphale through squinted eyes and shifted his head just enough to kiss the soft, exposed skin. Aziraphale continued his reading, even as Crowley moved to place more kisses across the round, plump middle. Gentle fingers traced along his stretch marks, followed by soft kisses. Eventually, Crowley's kisses became a little longer, until he placed one magnificent kiss just over Aziraphale's belly button.  
  
Then Crowley curled himself against his angel again, this time with his head on Aziraphale's chest, his head tucked under the angel's chin. His hand returned to its splayed position against Aziraphale's soft, warm tummy. Aziraphale's hand drifted down from Crowley's head, following the knobs of his spine before landing on one bony hip. Crowley seemed to purr again, as he closed his eyes and focused on Aziraphale's voice.  
  
Aziraphale continued to read aloud, even as it became clear that Crowley had dozed off. His love, safe and warm in his arms, curled up with him while he read. It was all Aziraphale needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
